Initiatrice
by Wynhilde
Summary: "Je ne t'embrasserai pas, je ne te déshabillerai pas, je ne ferai rien d'autre." - - - Et si l'une des raisons pour laquelle Sirius était parti de chez ses parents était qu'il ne voulait pas assister au mariage de sa cousine? Sirius/Narcissa - EXPLICITE
1. Initiatrice

**RATING : NC-17**

**Note**

Merci à _**Via**_ pour sa relecture. ^^

Alors là, je sais pas d'où ça sort.  
>C'est pas franchement un de mes pairings habituels, mais ça m'est venu au milieu de la nuit, ce weekend, et voilà, ça a insisté pour que je l'écrive...<p>

En espérant que certains d'entre vous se laisseront tenter...

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em><strong>Initiatrice<strong>_

Avant Poudlard, ils s'entendaient bien. Elle était la plus jeune des trois sœurs et c'était avec elle que Sirius avait joué le plus quand ils étaient petits. Et puis il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, et tout avait changé.

Même très jeune, Sirius avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à accepter l'autorité parentale. Il s'était donc réjoui de partir à l'école et d'échapper à la surveillance constante de Walburga. Avec Regulus, c'était différent. Parfois, ils se disputaient violemment, parfois, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Il savait que son petit frère lui manquerait, mais l'idée de voir Narcissa beaucoup plus souvent compensait un peu.

Sirius n'avait simplement pas imaginé qu'il se retrouverait à Gryffondor.

Quand leurs cousines venaient à Londres, elles dormaient Square Grimmaurd. Ça n'avait pas changé à part pour le fait que, bien sûr, Andromeda ne venait plus depuis qu'elle avait déshonoré la famille en s'enfuyant avec un Moldu.

Narcissa prenait toujours la chambre de Sirius et lui allait dormir avec son frère. Elle venait d'avoir vingt-et-un ans, et dans quelques semaines, elle épouserait Lucius Malefoy. Les Malefoy avaient un appartement à Londres, en plus de leur Manoir dans le Wiltshire ; c'était sans doute la dernière fois que Narcissa venait dormir chez son oncle et sa tante.

Il était presque minuit quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir et maugréa sans enthousiasme :

« Entrez. »

C'était Sirius. Il se tenait sur le seuil, visiblement hésitant, pieds nus, vêtu seulement d'un tee-shirt et d'un caleçon. Comme le temps s'étirait et que rien ne se passait, Narcissa finit par dire :

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Cela fut suffisant pour sortir Sirius de la sorte de transe où il se trouvait et il rentra dans la chambre sans qu'elle l'y invite et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Je me suis engueulé avec Reg. Encore. »

Narcissa eut une de ses moues dédaigneuses, l'air de dire que ce n'était vraiment pas son problème. Sauf que Sirius semblait penser que si.

« Je peux dormir ici ?

— Certainement pas ! »

Sirius lui offrit son plus beau regard de chien battu.

« S'il te plaît ? Juste pour cette nuit. On va s'entretuer si j'y retourne. »

Narcissa soupira. Elle aimait bien qu'on la supplie, aimait bien le pouvoir que lui conférait le fait d'accepter. Elle le laissa demander « S'il te plaît ? » encore une fois, avant de répondre d'une voix de martyre :

« Bon, d'accord… »

Il ne se le fit pas répéter et traversa la pièce en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

« Merci, » dit-il en se glissant sous la couverture.

Le lit n'était pas grand. Sirius connaissait un charme pour l'agrandir, mais il se dit que Narcissa le connaissait forcément aussi, et que si ça lui allait comme ça, ça lui allait à lui aussi. Même en plein été, il faisait toujours frais à l'intérieur de la maison, et Sirius avait tergiversé une bonne demi-heure avant de venir frapper à la porte de la jeune femme, si bien qu'il était complètement gelé. Une douce chaleur irradiait du corps de Narcissa et il avait terriblement envie de se blottir tout contre elle. Il doutait cependant qu'elle le laisserait faire et se força à bien rester sur sa moitié de lit.

Ils restèrent allongés quelques minutes en silence. Soudain, sorti de nulle part, Narcissa annonça :

« Je me marie le vingt.

— Je sais, répondit Sirius, un peu surpris.

— Tu as l'impression, des fois, que tout change si vite, que tu es comme dans un tourbillon et tu ne sais même plus ce que tu veux ou bien qui tu es ? »

Pendant un moment, Sirius ne sut pas quoi répondre. Narcissa et lui n'étaient pas exactement proches et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise des choses comme ça.

« Laisse tomber, dit-elle comme il se taisait toujours.

— Non… Je… Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire. »

Il ne le savait que trop bien. Tout était tellement plus simple, avant.

« Parfois, je regarde en arrière, et j'ai le vertige. J'ai peur d'avancer, et j'ai peur de m'arrêter. »

Sirius ne trouvait rien à répondre. D'habitude, elle ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Il n'était qu'un gamin qui allait toujours à l'école. Elle était une femme. Elle allait se marier.

« Je suis sûr que Lucius et toi vous serez très bien ensemble, dit-il maladroitement.

— Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. Nous sommes parfaits. »

Impossible de dire si elle était hautaine ou amère. Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

« Bonne nuit, » finit-il par dire.

Il tendit la main vers la lampe, mais elle l'arrêta :

« Non, attends. N'éteins pas. »

Une courte hésitation, et puis, d'une voix à peine audible :

« Tu veux me prendre dans tes bras ? S'il te plaît ? »

Elle était tournée sur le côté, dos à lui. Il se serra contre elle et enlaça sa taille de son bras.

« Comme ça ? »

Elle ne répondit rien mais posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Elle ferma les yeux. Peut-être que comme ça, elle pourrait dormir. La jambe nue de Sirius frôla les siennes. Elle se crispa, réalisant seulement alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une fine nuisette de satin, et absolument rien en dessous. Elle se sentait soudain très exposée. Mais Sirius ne bougea pas davantage, et elle se détendit progressivement.

Le corps de Narcissa était délicieusement tiède contre le sien. Le tissu sous ses doigts incroyablement doux. Il devait se retenir de ne pas le caresser. Et elle sentait si bon. Il se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais dormir.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure avait dû passer. Il ne savait pas si elle dormait. Sa respiration était régulière, mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose : la sienne aussi l'était. C'était sûr : il ne pourrait jamais dormir. Jamais. La lumière était toujours allumée de toute façon. Il était dur. Si elle était réveillée, elle devait le sentir. Son érection appuyait contre ses fesses, tressaillait contre elle au rythme de son sang, sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Il aurait dû se retirer de son côté du lit, arrêter de la toucher.

« Tu dors ? murmura-t-il. »

Elle avait un peu somnolé, se réveillant et se rendormant par intermittences.

« Non. »

Elle se sentait bien dans cet état intermédiaire, bien dans la chaleur de son étreinte. Il dégagea son autre bras, celui sur lequel sa tête était appuyée, et posa tout doucement le bout de ses doigts sur sa nuque. Sa peau était encore plus douce que le satin de son vêtement de nuit. Il commença à y dessiner de longues arabesques, très lentement. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse. Elle ne dit rien.

« Cissa ? »

Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi. Elle frissonna, incrustant encore plus son corps contre le sien.

« Oui ?

— Je peux te toucher ?

— Quoi ? »

Il la sentit se raidir dans ses bras, mais elle ne chercha pas à se dégager.

« S'il te plaît…

— Je…

— J'ai envie de te toucher, de…

— Tu me touches déjà, protesta-t-elle. Je suis dans tes bras.

— Tu sais ce que je veux dire… »

Et pour rendre son propos plus clair, il donna un coup de reins, appuyant encore plus fort son bas-ventre contre ses fesses. Elle eut un petit hoquet mais resta immobile. Sa main glissa de façon à peine perceptible sur son ventre.

« Je vais me marier, Sirius.

— Juste ça. Je veux juste te toucher. C'est tout.

— Tu…

— Je ferai juste ça, je te le jure. Je ne t'embrasserai pas, je ne te déshabillerai pas, je ne ferai rien d'autre. »

Au lieu de répondre, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et l'immobilisa contre son ventre. Il donna un nouveau coup de reins, comme si elle avait pu oublier la présence insistante de son sexe dans son dos. Elle gémit. Si doucement qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendue si la nuit n'avait pas été si silencieuse. Il s'enhardit et tira un peu sur sa main, échappant facilement à sa prise.

« Sirius… »

Difficile de dire si c'était une protestation ou un encouragement.

« Je vais juste te caresser, comme tu pourrais le faire si tu étais toute seule, et ça ne sera pas différent. Personne ne saura que j'ai dormi là, et nous deux, nous l'oublierons aussi, demain matin. Ça n'aura jamais existé.

— Ça…

— Chut… Je veux juste te caresser, te sentir jouir sous mes doigts, et puis t'endormir dans mes bras. Il ne se passera rien d'autre. Promis. »

Il sentit son ventre se soulever sous lui comme elle soupirait.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu ne te toucheras pas ?

— Non.

— Tu ne me demanderas pas de le faire ?

— Non. »

Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle souriait quand elle répondit :

« Impossible. Tu n'en es pas capable.

— Tu veux vérifier ?

— Tu bluffes.

— Te regarder me suffira.

— Menteur. Je te sens contre moi. »

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui appuya ses fesses contre lui. Il ne s'y était pas attendu et sa respiration se bloqua avant de reprendre.

« Justement. Je ne ferai rien. Ça ne t'excite pas ? Je serai là, à te regarder jouir, à crever de désir, et je ne ferai rien. Ça ne t'excite pas, d'avoir ce pouvoir sur moi ?

— Sirius… La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais un gosse. Où as-tu appris à parler comme ça !

— Tu m'inspires.

— Tu… tu n'as jamais rien fait ?

— Non. Ça aussi, ça t'excite, hein ? »

Elle frissonna. La main de Sirius glissa encore un peu plus bas. Il était maintenant entre son nombril et son pubis.

« Pour toujours, tu seras là. La première femme que j'aurai touchée. Mon initiatrice. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

Il la sentit encore une fois frémir contre lui. Il sourit pour lui-même, sachant bien que si elle avait dû refuser, elle aurait déjà bondi hors du lit depuis bien longtemps. Sa main vint se poser sur le haut de sa cuisse nue. Elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Sa peau était encore plus douce là.

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es belle ?

— Oui. »

Il eut un petit rire bref. Elle ne s'appelait pas Narcissa pour rien.

« Tu es si douce, si douce. Tu es comme de la soie vivante. Un serpent à sang chaud. »

Au lieu de remonter le long de sa cuisse, il descendit encore un peu, revint, fit courir ses ongles sur elle, avant de coller à nouveau sa paume entière sur sa peau pour profiter de sa texture et sa chaleur. Au lieu d'amener sa main là où il le voulait, il la contourna, passant sur sa hanche, relevant sa nuisette ce faisant. Il retrouva son ventre, directement sur sa peau désormais. Il descendit plus bas, effleura ses premiers poils. La respiration de la jeune femme s'était faite irrégulière. Finalement, son doigt glissa entre ses lèvres. Elle était trempée.

« Oh, souffla-t-il. »

Il posa son menton sur son épaule. Il commença à tracer de petits cercles concentriques avec deux de ses doigts. Il suivait attentivement sa respiration pour déterminer quels points lui faisaient le plus d'effet.

« Tu es… tellement… mouillée. Tellement mouillée pour moi. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, gémit.

« Tu as déjà fait ça avec Lucius ?

— Arrête !

— Vous avez couché ensemble ?

— Tais-toi !

— Dis-moi, Cissa, tu es encore vierge ? Tu vas te marier vierge ?

— Tais-toi, je t'ai dit ! »

Elle était en colère, maintenant, mais elle n'essayait toujours pas de lui échapper. Il accéléra un peu ses mouvements, les concentrant davantage sur son clitoris. Un grondement sourd monta de la gorge de la jeune femme.

« Tu aimes ? Dis-moi ce que tu aimes…

— Oui, comme ça… Continue, n'arrête pas. Oh… »

De son autre main, il appuya sur son épaule pour la faire basculer. Elle le laissa la manœuvrer si bien qu'elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos, et lui toujours sur le côté, collé à elle. Il continuait à la caresser, variant ses rythmes, pinçant parfois ses lèvres entre deux doigts. Elle gémissait, sifflait, grognait parfois. Il se laissait guider par ses réactions, s'amusant de temps en temps à la taquiner exprès. Par deux fois, elle essaya de prendre sa main pour la déplacer légèrement, à chaque fois il la repoussa.

« Doucement, doucement… souffla-t-elle. »

Il lui obéit et appliqua un peu moins de pression à ses caresses. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus précis, venant titiller toujours le même point. Elle respirait si fort qu'il aurait pu la croire sur le point de s'étouffer ou de faire un malaise. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler.

« Touche… touche mes seins aussi, demanda-t-elle. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et son autre main trouva immédiatement le chemin de sa poitrine. Ses seins étaient fermes et bien dessinés. Il pouvait sentir sous sa paume les battements de son cœur qui s'affolait, et la pointe dure de son téton qui se dressait sous le tissu. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il la sentit se tendre complètement, ses muscles plus contractés qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il continua à la caresser, en faisant des mouvements plus amples, moins précis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :

« C'est bon, arrête. »

Il retira lentement sa main et la porta à son visage. Il prit le temps de s'imprégner quelques secondes de son odeur avant d'essuyer ses doigts trempés sur les draps. Narcissa respirait toujours très vite. Finalement, quand elle fut un peu revenue à elle, elle dit :

« Eteins la lumière. »

* * *

><p><strong>NdA: <strong>

N'oubliez pas que vos commentaires, reviews, et autres petits mots d'encouragement sont très importants pour les auteurs ! ^^

Merci d'avance !


	2. Inspiratrice

**Note de l'auteur:**

Bon, heu, je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé là.

J'avais vraiment juste prévu un petit OS PWP-esque, mais dès que j'ai eu fini de l'écrire, j'ai pas arrêté d'avoir des idées de suite, de comment intégrer cette romance Narcissa/Sirius dans le contexte donné par l'oeuvre canonique, etc.

J'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose, donc j'ai fini par l'écrire.

Et voilà le résultat.

Toujours du sexe, mais un peu d'intrigue aussi, à côté.

(Bon, et comme j'ai eu pas mal de commentaires soulignant le côté problématique de leur relation parce qu'ils sont cousins, une petite note explicative à ce sujet :

- les mariages entre cousins sont autorisés par la loi, en France. Ce n'est pas considéré comme de l'inceste, même si ce n'est pas non plus très courant, je vous l'accorde.

- par contre, dans mon esprit, c'est beaucoup plus répandu dans la société sorcière Sang Pur qui est quand même pas mal conservatrice, et où en gros, tout le monde a forcément des liens du sang d'une façon ou d'une autre parce que des sorciers de sang pur, y a pas des mille et des cent non plus... Dans les familles royales, les mariages entre cousins c'est assez fréquent, et j'imagine l'aristocratie sorcière fonctionner un peu sur le même modèle...)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inspiratrice<strong>_

Malgré toute l'influence que son mari avait au Ministère, ça lui avait pris six mois pour obtenir l'autorisation. Le passeur ne lui adressa pas la parole du trajet. Il ramait sinistrement, le dos courbé, le regard fuyant. Ce fut seulement en arrivant au pied du Phare, alors qu'il arrimait la barque, qu'il lui dit :

« Le Gardien vous attend en haut. »

Narcissa se hâta de descendre. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même quand elle se présenta devant. Il n'y avait personne en vue. Juste l'escalier. Elle comprit qu'il lui faudrait monter. Deux cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit marches, plus les cinq du perron, trois cent trois en tout. Narcissa avait une bonne condition physique, mais elle était néanmoins légèrement essoufflée quand elle parvint en haut. La porte de l'appartement était ouverte quand elle arriva. Effectivement, le Gardien l'attendait. Il lui adressa un sourire mielleux auquel, elle ne répondit pas : il aurait pu descendre plutôt que la forcer à monter, puisqu'à présent il allait devoir l'accompagner.

« Ah, Mme Malefoy. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

— Oui, » répondit-elle d'une voix pincée.

C'était faux. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas vomi durant le trajet en barque était la Potion Anti-Nausée qu'elle avait prise avant de partir. Seuls les Aurors étaient autorisés à prendre un Portoloin pour atteindre le Phare. On ne pouvait y transplaner, et il n'y avait bien sûr pas de Cheminée.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire mielleux.

— Je ne suis pas là pour faire du tourisme. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'élever la voix pour être cassante.

« Très bien, très bien, sourit le Gardien. Nous allons donc descendre tout de suite… »

Il continua à lui faire la causette en descendant l'escalier. Elle répondait par monosyllabes, autant parce qu'il l'agaçait que pour conserver son souffle. Il lui expliqua le fonctionnement d'Azkaban d'un ton badin, comme si c'était un sujet plaisant, comme si les tortures morales infligées aux prisonniers ne concernaient pas sa sœur.

A Azkaban, il y avait le Phare et le Fort.

Le Phare était son domaine. On n'y était pas si mal. Il y avait là tout le confort magique moderne, la Cheminée en moins. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait bien son calme. Le Phare était entièrement enchanté pour repousser les Détraqueurs et leurs effets. Lui-même, il était joyeux comme un pinson. C'était un bon boulot, ça payait bien, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Installer les nouveaux prisonniers dans leurs cellules – c'était rare – libérer ceux qui avaient fini de purger leur peine – c'était bien plus rare – accueillir les visiteurs comme elle. C'était assez rare aussi, et une aussi charmante visiteuse qu'elle, c'était bien la première fois. Rendre les corps aux familles, quand il y avait des morts. Ce n'était pas plaisant, mais c'était comme tout : on s'y faisait.

Et puis il y avait la Visite. Une fois par semaine. Il faisait le tour du Fort, vérifiait toutes les cellules. S'il y avait des malades, suivant leur état, il leur autorisait une ration supplémentaire de nourriture. C'était comme ça qu'il trouvait les morts, aussi, bien sûr. Le but de la Visite était en principe de vérifier que chaque prisonnier était bien dans sa cellule et qu'il n'y avait pas de bagarre chez ceux qui en partageaient une, mais ils étaient tous bien trop apathiques pour s'échapper ou se battre.

Pour la nourriture, elle apparaissait dans leur écuelle deux fois par jour, à heure fixe. C'était réglé magiquement, il ne s'en occupait pas. Sauf, comme il lui disait, quand il y en avait un de malade, et qu'il autorisait exceptionnellement une troisième ration. La nourriture restait vingt minutes dans l'écuelle, et puis disparaissait. S'ils dormaient pendant ce temps-là ? Bah, tant pis pour eux. Ça leur apprendrait. Il fallait bien qu'ils gardent un rythme, quand même, un peu de discipline… Pour faire leurs besoins, c'était pareil : ils avaient un seau qui se vidait une fois par jour, le matin.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, Narcissa avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le mal de mer. Au pied du Phare, à côté de l'escalier, il y avait deux portes qu'elle n'avait pas remarquées de prime abord.

« Ça, c'est l'Antichambre, » lui présenta fièrement le Gardien en désignant celle de gauche.

Il prit un gros trousseau de clefs à sa ceinture, et défit les trois énormes serrures qui bloquaient la porte. La pièce était pratiquement vide à part une petite table, un drôle de portique, et, au milieu de la pièce, un trépied où était posé un objet cubique recouvert d'un tissu noir.

« Voilà, veuillez déposer votre baguette et tout autre objet magique sur la table, s'il vous plaît, Madame. »

Narcissa avança à contrecœur jusqu'à la table, et sortit lentement sa baguette de sa manche. Le bois sur le bois produisit un bruit mat, définitif.

« C'est tout ? » demanda le Gardien.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Veuillez passer par le Portique, je vous prie. »

Elle s'exécuta mais à peine fut-elle sous la structure métallique qu'une sonnerie stridente retentit.

« Ah, vous avez dû oublier quelque chose, fit-il remarquer d'une voix affable. Venez par ici, s'il vous plaît. »

Il sortit de sa poche un petit objet que Narcissa n'arriva pas à identifier. On aurait dit un cristal de quartz sur lequel auraient été greffées deux antennes bizarres. Il le fit circuler sur son corps, sans la toucher. A la hauteur de sa main gauche, le cristal se mit à clignoter.

« Ah, voilà ! s'exclama le Gardien. C'est votre alliance, on aurait dû y penser. »

Narcissa le regarda, sans rien faire ni rien dire.

« Je suis désolé, Madame, il va falloir l'enlever aussi. Vous en faites pas, vous pourrez récupérer tout ça dans une heure et quelques. »

Toujours en silence, Narcissa retourna jusqu'à la table et y déposa l'anneau magique à côté de la baguette. Cette fois, elle put passer à travers le Portique sans incident. Elle pensait en avoir terminé avec les formalités, mais le Gardien se dirigea vers le trépied et souleva le tissu noir. En dessous, se trouvait un cube de lumière blanche, aveuglante. D'un mouvement de baguette et d'une formule qu'elle ne parvint pas à distinguer, le Gardien fit léviter le cube vers elle.

« C'est le Radiant, expliqua-t-il. Il vous est attribué pour exactement soixante-dix-huit minutes et vingt-cinq secondes. Après cela, il reviendra tout seul ici. Il vous faudra alors le suivre, ou bien vous vous trouverez en très grand danger. Le Radiant possède approximativement la force d'une centaine de Patronus. Il tiendra les Détraqueurs éloignés de vous. Ils ne peuvent pas rentrer dans les cellules, ils s'occupent seulement des prisonniers depuis les couloirs. Mais si vous vous trouviez seule dans les couloirs sans le Radiant, vous n'auriez aucune chance. Ils ne mettraient même pas deux minutes à essayer de vous embrasser. »

Il marmonna quelque chose que Narcissa n'essaya pas de lui faire répéter, mais qui ressemblait étrangement à « Et on les comprend !... » Elle se contenta de hocher à nouveau la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris, n'ayant guère envie de faire la conversation à cet homme. Finalement, il sortit, et elle lui emboîta le pas, suivie de près par le Radiant. Il désigna l'autre porte tandis qu'il refermait soigneusement les trois serrures :

« Je vous attendrai là avec Jeff. »

Narcissa ne demanda pas de précision, supposant simplement qu'il s'agissait du passeur. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du Fort. Elle faisait bien cinq mètres de haut. Elle était absolument lisse, comme le reste du Fort, à l'exception du trou de la serrure. Comme si Narcissa avait dit quelque chose, le Gardien commenta :

« Et oui il n'y en a qu'une ici. Mais si quiconque d'autre que moi essaie de l'ouvrir, ça déclenche une alarme. Les Aurors ont un Portoloin dans leur bureau au Ministère en permanence réglé sur ici. Si l'alarme sonne, ils sont là dans les dix secondes. Pas que ça soit jamais, arrivé, hein. »

Il sortit la clef de sa poche. La clef ne ressemblait pas du tout à une clef. C'était un simple cylindre d'onyx, tout aussi noir et lisse que le Fort lui-même. Il le glissa dans le trou, et la porte coulissa en silence. Un froid glacial enveloppa Narcissa. Elle se dit qu'elle ne resterait peut-être pas à l'intérieur aussi longtemps qu'elle en avait le droit.

« Voilà. Soixante-dix-huit minutes, vingt-cinq secondes, à partir de maintenant. Votre sœur, c'est la cellule 903. Le dernier étage, donc. C'est le quartier de haute sécurité, faites attention à vous. On y met les pires criminels. Peut-être certains essaieront de vous parler, ne leur répondez surtout pas ; ils sont dangereux. Ceux-là résistent mieux aux Détraqueurs que les autres… »

A nouveau, Narcissa se contenta d'un mouvement de tête pour toute réponse.

« A tout à l'heure, » ajouta-t-il.

Elle franchit vivement le seuil, tant pour se débarrasser de lui que parce que l'heure tournait. La lourde porte de pierre se referma derrière elle dans un silence surnaturel.

Sans le Radiant, elle aurait eu du mal à distinguer quoi que ce soit. En dehors de la violente lumière blanche qui la protégeait des Détraqueurs, le seul éclairage du Fort provenait de fenêtres minuscules, encore plus étroites que les meurtrières d'un château fort.

oOo

Il sentit son odeur avant d'entendre son pas, avant de voir la lumière du Radiant. Il reprit aussitôt sa forme humaine. L'odeur était moins nette ainsi, mais il pouvait par contre sentir l'effet positif du Radiant sur son moral. Il n'avait donc pas halluciné : quelqu'un venait bel et bien. Et ce quelqu'un était une femme. C'étaient les effluves de patchouli et d'ylang-ylang de son parfum qui l'avaient tiré de sa somnolence. Et le son de ses pas sur la pierre n'était définitivement pas celui du Gardien. S'il avait dû parier, il aurait dit que c'étaient des petites bottines à talon, fines et élégantes. Il n'eut pas le loisir de jouer aux devinettes beaucoup plus longtemps. La personne qui portait le Radiant venait de tourner l'angle, et son visage lui apparut en pleine lumière.

Ça lui fit comme un coup au cœur. Il aurait dû s'en douter, pourtant. Qui d'autre aurait pu avoir une raison d'être ici, dans le quartier de haute-sécurité, et les relations nécessaires pour qu'on la laisse y entrer ?

Cinq ans, et elle n'avait presque pas changé. Toujours cette beauté hautaine, un peu arrogante, mais si frappante qu'on le lui pardonnait aisément. Même ici, dans les couloirs glauques d'Azkaban, elle gardait ce port de tête aristocratique, cette élégance caractéristique. Lui, par contre, ne devait plus avoir grand-chose de l'adolescent maladroit mais touchant qui avait réussi à la séduire, cette nuit-là. Ils ne s'étaient jamais revus. Il avait quitté la maison de ses parents seulement quelques jours plus tard, après une grosse dispute. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir été obligé d'assister à son mariage.

Elle avait presque dépassé sa cellule quand il réagit enfin :

« Narcissa ! »

Elle s'arrêta net mais ne se retourna pas.

« Narcissa ! C'est moi ! Aide-moi ! Je t'en prie ! »

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas quand elle répondit :

« Je ne suis pas là pour toi.

— Je suis innocent, Narcissa ! Sors-moi de là ! »

Elle pivota enfin sur elle-même pour lui faire face. Il était collé aux barreaux, s'agrippant à eux des deux mains.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Sirius. Désolée.

— Narcissa ! Tu sais que je n'ai pas tué ces gens ! Tu le sais. »

Elle se rapprocha de sa cellule. Le Radiant la suivit automatiquement.

« Et même si je le savais, murmura-t-elle. Ça voudrait dire que je sais qui les a tués pour de vrai. Ça voudrait dire que je sais trop de choses. Je suis désolée, Sirius, je ne vais pas risquer ma liberté pour la tienne.

— Je suis ton cousin…

— Et je suis ici pour voir ma sœur. Au revoir, Sirius. »

Elle se détourna sans attendre de réponse et commença à s'éloigner.

« Attends ! Il n'y a que toi, dont je me souvienne… »

La phrase énigmatique eut le mérite de la faire s'arrêter à nouveau, le Radiant flottant à sa hauteur.

« Des filles… poursuivit Sirius, il y en a eu d'autres, après toi. Des histoires d'un soir, des relations sérieuses. J'ai oublié leurs noms ; j'ai oublié leurs visages. Toutes. Il n'y a que toi dont je me souvienne. »

Elle se retourna lentement, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est vrai. Tu avais dit que tu ne m'oublierais jamais…

— J'avais tort. Je t'oublierai en dernier, mais je t'oublierai. »

Elle se redressa, piquée au vif.

« C'était une promesse ! Je t'interdis de m'oublier !

— Alors aide-moi…

— Je ne peux pas.

— Si. Tu ne peux peut-être pas me faire sortir d'ici, mais tu peux m'aider à ne pas oublier. »

Elle avait à nouveau avancé jusqu'aux barreaux, comme malgré elle.

« Comment ? demanda-t-elle.

— En m'offrant de nouveaux souvenirs, pour réchauffer les anciens. »

Comme elle ne répondait rien, il poursuivit :

« Il fait froid, ici, Narcissa. Ma mémoire s'enrhume.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

— Déshabille-toi. »

Elle eut un petit rire haut perché qui semblait étrangement déplacé en un tel lieu.

« Je suis mariée, maintenant. Et j'ai un fils.

— Je m'en fiche. Tu es la seule femme dont je me souvienne, et je n'ai jamais vu ton corps. »

Il la vit frissonner. Le Radiant baignait son visage d'une lumière qui était à la fois vive et douce.

« Je t'en prie. »

Il espérait que les supplications avaient toujours le même effet sur elle.

« C'est tout ce que tu veux ? Juste me voir ?

— Non.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Tu peux tout, Narcissa. Tu es libre. Moi je ne peux rien. »

Elle voulut lever sa main gauche pour exhiber son alliance mais se rappela qu'elle l'avait laissée dans l'Antichambre.

« Je ne suis pas libre. Je suis mariée.

— Ces barreaux-là sont dans ta tête. Pas comme ceux-là. »

Il secoua violemment ceux qui la séparaient d'elle.

« S'il te plaît. »

La cape de la jeune femme tomba au sol, sur un mouvement d'épaules si infime qu'on aurait pu croire que le vêtement s'était défait de son propre accord. Sirius retint sa respiration en attendant de voir ce qu'elle ferait ensuite. Elle portait une robe bleu de Prusse, avec des petits boutons qui montaient de la taille jusqu'au col. Elle entreprit de les défaire en partant du haut. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, se rapprocha de Sirius. Elle écarta la fausse manche de mousseline pervenche qui partait de son épaule et tombait presque jusqu'au sol et leva le bras vers lui, tout contre les barreaux. La manche de dessous était très serrée et elle aussi fermée par des petits boutons, du poignet jusqu'au coude. Il comprit ce qu'elle attendait de lui sans qu'elle ait besoin de parler.

« Normalement, je défais ça d'un coup de baguette. »

Sirius s'arrêta au bout de seulement quelques boutons pour caresser la peau si pâle et douce de l'intérieur de son poignet qu'il venait juste de dévoiler.

« On a une heure devant nous, » l'interrompit Narcissa.

Quand il eut défait la deuxième manche, elle recula de quelques pas pour qu'il puisse mieux l'admirer et entreprit de déboutonner le reste du corsage. Ensuite de quoi, elle retira ses manches et, enfin, se glissa hors de la robe. Dessous, elle portait une camisole en fin coton blanc et un jupon qu'elle enleva rapidement pour finalement se retrouver seulement en culotte devant lui. Elle s'interrompit, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Enlève ça aussi, exigea-t-il. »

Elle passa ses deux pouces dans l'élastique, de chaque côté de ses hanches. Et descendit lentement. Elle ne portait plus que ses chaussures, des bottines en daim bleu, très proches de ce que Sirius avait imaginé en entendant ses pas dans le couloir. Il ne lui demanda pas de les enlever. A la place, il réclama :

« Viens là. »

Elle enjamba ses vêtements répandus au sol, et se rapprocha. Il ne respirait plus, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne change d'avis au dernier moment. Un dernier pas, et elle se retrouva à peine à quelques centimètres de lui. Entre eux, des barreaux d'acier glacé.

Il leva lentement la main et la passa entre les barres métalliques. Il caressa sa joue, passa son doigt sur ses lèvres. Il vit nettement sa gorge se contracter tandis qu'elle avalait sa salive. Il descendit sa main le long de son cou, suivit la ligne de la clavicule, l'épaule, le bras, jusqu'à sa main. Il vint ensuite se poser sur sa hanche, remonta sur son ventre, passa du bout des doigts dans la vallée de ses seins avant de finalement en saisir un à pleine main. Il la sentait frémir sous ses attouchements.

« Tourne-toi. »

De sa main, il fit légèrement pression sur sa taille pour qu'elle se retourne. Elle était maintenant dos à lui et il pouvait admirer la ligne de sa nuque, entièrement dégagée par un chignon complexe, ses omoplates qui se dessinaient clairement, sa chute de reins.

« Viens plus près. »

Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille et la tira vers lui. Elle eut un petit hoquet quand son corps heurta le métal froid des barreaux. Il se pressa tout contre elle, l'acier s'incrustant entre leurs chairs. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, inspirant à fond dans l'espoir de retenir son odeur à jamais. Ses deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses seins. Ils étaient plus lourds, plus pleins que dans son souvenir. Elle n'était plus une jeune fille à la veille de son mariage. Elle était une mère, une femme. Pendant quelques minutes il ne fit rien d'autre que pétrir ses seins, délicatement, avec parfois un accès de brusquerie. Elle respirait fort. Il sentait son cœur battre sous ses lèvres, dans son cou.

Elle glissa une main entre ses jambes dans une intention évidente. Il saisit aussitôt son poignet, et l'obligea à ôter sa main de là où elle se trouvait.

« Non, non, non… C'est moi qui fais ça… » murmura-t-il.

Il prit son autre main dans la sienne et lui fit lever les bras. Il lui fit ouvrir les doigts et puis les referma autour de deux barreaux. Quand il la lâcha, elle resta ainsi, les bras au-dessus de la tête, accrochée aux barreaux qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Sa main droite retrouva sa place sur ses seins, de l'autre, il fit courir ses ongles sur son ventre, avant de descendre plus bas. Le gémissement qu'elle retenait depuis de longues minutes lui échappa enfin. Elle était trempée de désir. Il ne perdit pas de temps et glissa aussitôt deux doigts en elle. Elle se cambra mais ne lâcha pas les barreaux auxquels elle se tenait. Il fit effectuer à ses doigts un mouvement de va-et-vient, d'abord très lent puis de plus en plus rapide. De temps en temps, il passait son pouce sur son clitoris, lui arrachant chaque fois un gémissement étouffé. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, il n'y tint plus. Il abandonna ses seins pour sortir son sexe de son pantalon de toile grossière. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi excité de sa vie. Passer le bout de son pénis sur la peau douce et chaude des fesses de la jeune femme lui procura une sensation de pure extase. Il recommença aussitôt. Bientôt il se frottait contre sa peau au rythme de ses doigts qui allaient et venaient en elle.

Il jouit avant elle. Il la sentit se contracter autour de ses doigts quand son sperme se répandit sur elle, dégoulinant sur sa hanche, sa fesse, sa cuisse. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre, des frissons de plaisir parcourant encore son corps. Les doigts humides de sa propre semence, il vint doucement caresser son clitoris, l'effleurant à peine, par petits mouvements doux. L'action conjuguée de ses deux mains l'amena très vite au point de non-retour et elle le rejoignit dans l'orgasme au bout de quelques minutes à peine. Elle s'accorda un peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle avant de bouger. Soudain, comme si elle venait juste de se rendre compte que ses mains étaient toujours agrippées aux barreaux au-dessus de sa tête, elle laissa retomber ses bras.

Ce fut comme un signal : Sirius, qui la tenait par la taille, la lâcha, et elle s'éloigna aussitôt de lui. Elle ramassa sa camisole qui traînait au sol et s'en servit pour essuyer le liquide opalescent qui commençait déjà à sécher sur son corps. Et puis elle revint jusqu'à la cellule de Sirius, et, pour la première fois, passa sa main à travers les barreaux. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle laissa tomber le fin vêtement de coton à l'intérieur de la cellule, à ses pieds. Et puis elle se rhabilla en silence. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant qu'il refermait les boutons de ses manches. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut terminé qu'elle dit :

« Tu sais, même si j'allais au Ministère plaider ta cause, demander un vrai procès… On ne m'écouterait pas. Croupton n'admettra jamais qu'il a pu avoir tort. Ils me jetteraient ici pour me faire taire, mais ils ne te laisseraient pas sortir pour autant. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je reviendrai dans six mois. »

Et puis elle disparut, sans attendre sa réponse.

oOo

Au début, Sirius avait essayé de compter les jours qui passaient, puis simplement les semaines, en se basant sur la visite hebdomadaire du Gardien. Ça s'était vite révélé trop difficile. Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour cela. Il pouvait maintenant mesurer le temps qui s'écoulait avec une échelle bien plus raisonnable. Narcissa avait obtenu l'autorisation de rendre visite à sa sœur deux fois par an. Ils se voyaient donc tous les six mois. Elle passait environ une heure avec lui, et quinze minutes avec sa sœur. Comme tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban, Bellatrix avait perdu la notion du temps et ne se rendait donc pas compte que les visites de Narcissa étaient si courtes.

Elle avait retenu la leçon de leur première rencontre, et portait désormais des vêtements faciles à enlever quand elle venait à Azkaban. De temps en temps, elle lui faisait la surprise de ne pas porter de sous-vêtements.

Parfois, il essayait de la convaincre de le laisser la pénétrer.

« Si tu te mettais juste comme ça, et là, tu te penches en avant, et je mets mes mains là et… S'il te plaît, Narcissa, j'ai tellement besoin d'être en toi… »

Elle refusait systématiquement. C'était là qu'elle tirait la ligne.

« Je suis mariée, Sirius, lui rappelait-elle alors.

— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu crois vraiment que tu ne le trompes pas, en étant comme ça avec moi ? C'est exactement la même chose ! Et j'ai tellement envie…

— N'insiste pas. »

Il n'insistait pas. Jusqu'à la fois suivante.

A sa deuxième visite, elle lui avait dit :

« Cette fois, le spectacle est pour moi. Déshabille-toi. »

Il s'était hâté d'obéir. Et puis elle lui avait tendu un morceau de savon à travers les barreaux.

« Lave-toi. »

Il avait hésité, trouvant le procédé vaguement humiliant. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, qu'elle ne disait plus rien, il avait fini par s'exécuter. Contrairement à la nourriture, il pouvait avoir de l'eau à volonté, mais elle était froide.

« Partout, » avait-elle insisté en le voyant s'éloigner du broc d'eau trop rapidement.

Il avait à moitié envie de l'envoyer promener, mais s'était retenu, sachant qu'une demi-année s'écoulerait avant qu'il ne la revoie. Quand il avait eu fini, elle l'avait appelé, collée aux barreaux.

« Viens là. »

Il avait oublié toutes ses réticences quand elle était tombée à genoux devant lui pour le prendre dans sa bouche.

Plus tard, il examina le savon qu'elle lui avait laissé. Son cœur se serra. Les savons sorciers étaient systématiquement enchantés. Pour faire plus de bulles, pour mieux laver, pour sentir meilleur, pour briller dans le noir, et d'autres encore. Elle n'aurait jamais pu rentrer dans le Fort avec un savon sorcier, puisque tout objet magique ou enchanté y était interdit.

C'était bien un banal savon moldu, acheté dans une grande surface, qu'il avait dans les mains. Ce genre de produit n'existait pas dans l'univers où évoluaient les Malefoy. Cela voulait dire que Narcissa avait planifié ça à l'avance. Qu'elle était sortie de chez elle pour se rendre dans un monde dont elle ne connaissait rien. Qu'elle s'était procuré de l'argent moldu, en cachette de Lucius, ou en mentant sur ce qu'elle comptait en faire. Et qu'elle était entrée dans un vulgaire magasin moldu pour y acheter du savon. Pour lui.

De temps en temps, il reprenait sa forme humaine juste pour le respirer. Son odorat était plus développé quand il était Patmol, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'odeurs qu'un chien appréciait. Le savon était à la lavande.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA:<strong>

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'ai en principe prévu de raconter la fin de leur histoire en un ou deux chapitres de plus.

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci.

Merci d'avance ! ^^


End file.
